DoctorNurse
by LoganMitchell5
Summary: Logan is the Doctor/Nurse of the group. It pays off. But what happens when he gets hurt? What would the guys do to make him feel better?


I love working with the guys. I love them like brothers. James is funny,you know. Carlos wears that stupid helmet of his. OK,I have problems with that Helmet. I don't want to start. Kendall. Tall,slender,blonde,eyebrows,green eyes. Oh my god he is the compete packet. Yeah,I have a little crush on Kendall so what. OK,I have a HUGE crush on Kendall. Combined all the fan girls and maybe some fan boys that are in love with Kendall. I love Kendall more than all the fan boys and girls combined. Yea,I love him a lot. James knew. He saw me staring at Kendall,he said I looked like I was starstruck or something. I was. I love the way Kendall moves his hips. Oh my GOD,his hips are like,oh my. Yes,I do want Kendall to fuck me. Badly. I always love being submissive. I never had sex before but I really want to have it. Not super bad. When it comes to Kendall. UNREAL BAD. Since Big Time Rush was almost the #1 band in the World. It's pressure. And with Jo liking Kendall and with Camile liking me too. I GO INSANE! I hate Jo the most. She is always flirting with Kendall. But it looks like Kendall is not interested in her. Thank God. During interviews when they ask who was single and who was not

_**Flashback**_

"So,we have to ask this question. Who's taken and who's not?"She asked.

"Well I'm currently seeing something."Carlos said smiling looking at James then quickly looked away.

"I'm in a relationship. I'm really happy about it."James said laughing.

"I'm not in a relationship,but I really like them though."Logan said.

"I'm not in a relationship as well. I really like this one person and I really hope that they like me back."Kendall said with a chuckle.

_**End of Flashback**_

I'm still trying to figure out who Kendall likes. Anyways I made "my"second twitter account. It's Kendall Schmidt's lover FuckmeKendall. I know I'm weird but I love Kendall. OK,let's get off that now,before I get _too excited. _Yeah I'm a member of the band,but I am the doctor of the band,or as the guys call me,_Nurse _ I had know problem. Kendall cut his knee open and when I fixed him up and he was so cute. I would have kissed him then and there,but I waited.

'Thanks,Logan. Wow I hope your magic touch will work.'Kendall said smiling.

'It will Kendall.'I said smiling back to him.

'Logan can you help me up?'

'Sure'

I was so happy that moment. He put his arm on my waist and we were like that even when we got in the apartment. When I set him down,he glided his hand from my waist and down my thigh. He looked at me with his sexy green eyes.

'Thank,Logan'

'No problem Kendall. Is there anything else I can help you with?'

'Yeah,hm...Can you find Jo and tell her to stop flirting with me?'

'No problem.'And I ran out the door. I couldn't wait to tell her that.

'JO!'I yelled

'Logan what's up.'she said.

'Kendall wanted me to you to stop flirting with him.'I was going to laugh so bad when I saw her face go from happy to sad.

'why...you...he...send you?'she said softly.

'Excuse me?'I looked in a confused look.

'He has been talking about you a lot lately.'she said.

'He has.'I said trying to contain myself.

'He seems to like you a lot more than me.'

'Jo,just saying but,Kendall and I are like brothers.'

'OK,Logan. I need to go to the set. Bye.'Jo said as she walked away.

I ran up the stairs to tell Kendall when he opened the door he ran into Kendall. Kendall didn't fall surprisingly,his just embraced him. Logan blushed like crazy.

'Logan,I wanted to explain why you had to do that.'Kendall said not letting go of me.

'That's what I was going to ask.'I pulled away because I though he was going to say something weird. But hardly does.

'Logan,I know we are friends. Close friend ya know. But I thinking about you a lot lately. Logan,I love you. Ever since I first saw you,I wanted you,but I didn't say anything because I thought you were straight. I don't care if your straight that wouldn't change my love for you.'Kendall explained to me.

'I...Kendall...I don't know what to say...I...Love...you..too...I always loved you...I though you were straight...But there is something I have to tell you...though...'I said in excitement then nervous.

'What is it?'Kendall asked.

'I made a twitter...named...'GOD WHY IS IT SO HARD TO SAY THIS TO KENDALL.

'Named what?'

'Kendall Schmidt's Lover'

'And what's the at? You know HeffronDrive or 1LoganHenderson.'

'Um... FuckmeKendall..."I want to die now. I told Kendall my secret that I've been hiding for 4 years now.

'Isn't that funny. I have a Twitter named Logan Henderson's protector, IwantTofuckLogan.'Kendall said smiling. I was so happy when I heard him say that.

'So...Logan?'Kendall asked pulling him in a embrace. I blushed like there's no tomorrow.

'Will you be my boyfriend?'

'Y...Yes!'I said then got pulled in for our first kiss. I melted into it. How can I not. It was slow,passionate,and loving. I pulled away for air. We laughed.

'Logan,we have to keep our relationship a secret. I don't know what everybody will think about us.'

'Deal.'

'I love you Logie.'Kendall said.

'I love you too Kendall.'I said smiling.

A few days later, I was scared out of my mind because Kendall was talking to Jo and they looked like...you know..."Close Friends"... I just wanted to smack that bitch. You would do the same...Don't lie. I looked at this magazine that had us on the front cover. Then looked at the others to find something I would be interested in. Of coarse! A doctor's magazine! Perfect! That will get my mind off them. I opened the magazine and read for a bit. Well a hour. DAMN! It was so interesting ya know. Of coarse you don't. You have no idea. Well you might know some of the things. I'm glad that I studied to be a Doctor ya know. Help the guys heal and all. Hard work though. I looked up and saw James talking to his mirror. Figures. Then I saw Carlos eating a corn-dog. Of coarse. And Kendall...Reading a Hockey magazine,drinking a pink smoothie. He looked cute ya know. His eyes focused on paper with interesting words. Damn he was sexy. I saw James and Carlos head into the Janitors Closet. I wonder what their doing. Then I heard someone moving,I looked and saw Kendall roll up his Hockey magazine and grab his smoothie and move to the lobby. I guess he didn't see me. I'm in the lobby hello! So he sat in the chair just staring at nothing. Like he was waiting for someone...I got this weird feeling in my stomach but I when with it. I got up and was going buy a smoothie but I heard Kendall.

"Logan! Wait!"

"What?"

"Where ya going?"

"I'm gonna buy a smoothie."

"Here I'll buy you it."

"No I can buy it myself."

"Please baby let me buy it for you."Kendall whispered for no one around can hear.

"Fine Kenny."I relaxed.

We got to the smoothie stand and we bought our smoothies. He got a pink one like always and I got blue. He looks so cute when he drinks. When does he not look cute. Like when ever.

"Logan? Hello? Earth calls Logan back. You there _baby_"Kendall said whispering the last part.

"Oh sorry...Just zoned out."

"Why. Was it because of me?"

"yes..."I said so shyly that I sounded like I was scared of everything.

"Aww. Don't worried babe. I think about you all the time."

I blushed like crazy. I swear that my face was on fire. I just saw Kendall smile. Which made me smile. I would do anything for Kendall besides fucking him in the ass because I hate that. I rather let him fuck me in the ass because I heard it felt good. According to Carlos. Yeah Carlos is gay... With James... I die laughing when I hear that I swear there was heat going to the closet earlier. I just saying but I hope me and Kendall do it soon.

They headed back to the pool. We sat down and relaxed. It was quiet until a guys flirted with me.

"Hey there."he smiled.

"Hello. Is there something you need?"

"No,but I needed help to find something but I just I found it."

"Found what?"

"I found one sexy man to fuck all day and night. So I want to fuck you. Let's go over to that tent and fuck."

"What the fuck did you say?"Kendall got up.

"Was I talking to you?"

"No,but he is MY boyfriend."

"Well now he's mine."

"No I'm not."I said.

"Shut up slut."

"He? Slut? I'm looking at a slut."Kendall said looking at the guy dead in the eye.

"I'm not a slut."He said.

Kendall pushed him in the pool and said,"You got wet though. You dick."

Kendall looked at hot when he was mad. OK I need him like...NOW...

"_Kenny...I need you..."_

"_For what?"_he whispered.

"_Something."_

I grabbed his hand and lead him up to 2J.

Kendall was still tensed up. That's good. For me anyways. We got there and I lead him to our room. He standed in the middle of our room. I closed the door and locked it. Kendall just stood there. I was nervous so I chickened out. I ran to the bathroom.

"Um...Logie...You OK?"

"Yeah...I...just...want to take a shower..."Seriously Logan a shower.

"Well. I'm still a bit tensed. May I join you?"

"I...do-..."I was gonna say I don't know until Kendall grabbed my waist and kissed me. The kiss was slow and passionate. Our lips moved with each other. Kendall licked my lips begging for access. So I grained him. I moaned when his tongue touched mine. Every second was amazing. I tugged his shirt and the kiss broke because I took his shirt off and He took off mine. I could feel my erection building up.

He turned to turn the water on then back to kiss me again. He pushed me against the wall. I could feel his erection. He rolled his hips on mine. I moaned out. Then he took off my pants and boxers. The cold drafted made me gasp. He took his jeans and boxers off. Without breaking eye contact,we got in the shower. We kissed again,passionately. He rolled his hips again. I could feel this weird feeling in my lower half of my stomach.

"K-Kendall...stop"

"It something wrong baby?"

"I was close..."

"Oh...Then suck on these."Kendall put his index and middle finger in my mouth. I sucked on them with passion. Kendall kissed my neck and then sucked on my pulse point. I hummed on Kendall's fingers.

After sucking on them,He took them out and put them on my entrance. I gasped. He shhed me by putting his lips against mine. He slow inserted one finger waited for me to get calm. Then inserted the second. I flinched in pain when he begin the scissoring motion. I understand that he was preparing me but it hurt. He moved his fingers and it brushed against my prostate "K-Kendall there..."I moaned. He did that three times. God it felt good. I barely felt any pain. He removed his fingers and he turned me to face him. He lifted me and I encircled my legs around his waist. He pushed me against the wall. He slowly slided me down on his erection. I let out a long moan. But I flinched because a pain shoot through me. Kendall held me there until it didn't hurt.

"M...move...P...please..."I moaned. Kendall slowly thrusted in me. I moan in pressure and a mixture of pain. Then he picked up the pace. His erection brushed pasted my prostate.

"K...Kendall..."As one of he thrusts hit my prostate I screamed out,"KENDALL...RIGHT THERE...PLEASE...MORE"

Kendall just moaned in response. He quicken his thrusts and went harder. I was getting out of control.

Kendall grabbed my aching member and start pumping it in time with his thrust.

"Kendall...I'm..gonna..."I moaned.

"Cum for me baby."Kendall moaned.

I couldn't take it anymore. I came all over Kendall's hand and both of our stomachs. I screamed,"KENDALL" I rested my head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall was getting ready to cum. He let out a long moan when his orgasm hit. He held me close and his filled me with his cum. He sucked my pulse point making a purple mark. We stay there for a minute catching our breaths. When we did,he pulled out of me,and setting me down. I felt a sharp pain on my bottom. Kendall caught me before I fell.

"Woah! I think I went to fast."

"It's not a big deal."I said smiling.

"Whatever you say Logie."

We washed up all the cum we had on each other and Kendall help me dry off and himself. Kendall lifted me to the bed and pulled the covers over us. We lied there for a while. I shifted over to Kendall to cuddle against him because I got cold.

"Kendall..."I softly said.

"Yes Logie?"

"When are we gonna tell them?"

"Whenever your ready."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure Logie."

"Kendall..."

"Yes baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too"

Then a couple minutes later we fell asleep. Now I belong to Kendall... For real.

**First Chapter down! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Sorry that the smut came early though. But more Chapters and stories are on the way!**


End file.
